Jeu de Balle
by Gallythea
Summary: L'histoire se passe Saison 4, entre l'épisode 29 et le 30. Le son de la corne vient de retentir, le match de Bloodbowl est fini, et les vainqueurs comptent les dégâts dans leurs rangs. Je vous avoue que j'étais partie sur un petit Shinni (ou Maninndha), mais je n'ai pas pu résister à y ajouter une pointe de Boblek (ou Grunob? A vous de me dire !)


Le son de la corne retentit, indiquant la fin du jeu. Grunlek resta quelques instants encore sur la défensive, prêt à remettre un immense coup de poing à Thagor si ce dernier osait faire un mouvement menaçant. Quand il était en Golem, Grunlek était un peu plus lent à la détente, aussi, il comptait sur ses amis pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait plus rien à craindre.  
Shin essuya la sueur qui perlait à son front, et regarda autour de lui. Apercevant, au-delà du cadavre de ce qui avait été la femme-chat une robe rouge de mage de feu, paradoxalement un peu carbonisée sur les bords, il se rappela les météores tombant du ciel et… Balthazar n'aurait donc pas réussi à esquiver ? La robe rouge ne bougeait pas, et il se rapprocha, inquiet, quand soudain, il eut un grand moment de panique… Le sauveur de situation, son sauveur… pourquoi ne l'entendait-il pas se réjouir ? Après tout, c'est lui qui avait permis à son équipe de marquer des points par deux fois dans ce jeu de balle si cruel… Sans compter les autres fois où l'elfe avait été là pour lui sauver la mise… « Mani, où es-tu… » murmura Shindha, parcourant le champ de bataille dévasté, le cœur serré, l'œil aux aguets.

Quand il le vit. Les vêtements déchirés et noircis, probablement par une explosion, étendu de tout son long, un bras au-dessus de la tête « il a dû vouloir faire une glissade pour attraper la balle plus vite », analysa la partie froide de l'élémentaire de glace, tandis que tout le reste de son être courait vers son ami en hurlant à Grunlek : « Occupe-toi de BOB ! » sans donner plus de détail.

Il finit les quelques derniers mètres en glissant sur ses genoux. Précautionneusement, il saisit l'épaule de Mani, toujours sur le flanc, les yeux clos. Déglutissant difficilement, il l'appela, doucement : « Mani… La partie est finie, champion. On a gagné… Allez, mon grand, ouvre les yeux, s'il te plait… » Mais le demi-elfe ne répondit pas… ne réagit même pas… ne respirait pas ! Shin se rendit compte de cela et, avec un cri étouffé, et le mit sur le dos afin d'écouter si son cœur battait encore. Il entendit de faibles battements, mais sa poitrine ne s'élevait toujours pas. « L'explosion a dû être assez intense, ça lui a peut-être bloqué les poumons », pensa sa partie analytique. Shin, pendant ce temps, était déjà en train de basculer la tête de son ami mourant pour lui insuffler de l'air et le réanimer.

Grunlek avait entendu Shin, et voyant Thagor se détransformer, probablement pour argumenter encore avec l''arbitre, décida de reprendre à son tour forme humaine pour aller voir son compagnon mage. Dans cette deuxième manche, il ne s'était préoccupé que de Thagor, car il savait qu'à partir du moment où il serait avec sa forme élémentaire, il ne pourrait plus communiquer si bien, ni courir, il s'était totalement fié à ses amis, mais ne savait donc pas ce qui s'était passé. Tout au plus s'était-il étonné un moment que la connexion mentale avec eux avait été rompue. En voyant l'état de Balthazar, il en comprit la raison.

On aurait pu croire que Balthazar Octavius Barnabé, mage de feu de sa profession, aurait été capable d'absorber le feu, ou de le sentir venir et de l'esquiver. Pourtant, il gisait, là, au milieu de tout un tas de cratères… Ce n'est qu'en se rapprochant de lui qu'il vit la plaie dans son épaule, et non loin, un homme avec un fusil inconscient, dans l'arène. Un flot de haine bouillonna dans ses entrailles, lui qui était considéré depuis toujours comme étant un être bon et raisonnable, il avait une furieuse envie de réduire en chair a pâté tous ces compatriotes mauvais joueurs et meurtriers. Il réprima l'envie de retourner voir Thagor et Gargrim et leur faire rentrer leurs haches naines dans leur fondement respectifs et se rua sur son Bob.

« Allez, Balthou, tu vas t'en remettre, serre les dents, ouvre les yeux, et parle moi de tes quatre théories sur ce qui vient de t'arriver… Tiens bon, mon ami ! » Le pyromage ne répondit pas, bien entendu. Théo aurait su que faire. Il lui aurait déjà apposé les mains, c'était Balthazar, après tout. Il fouilla dans ses sacoches de ceintures, espérant y trouver… Oui ! elles étaient là ! Les deux potions de soins que BOB avait insisté pour que ce soit lui qui les prenne. Mais BOB était inconscient et donc pas en état d'avaler quoi que ce soit… Grunlek tourna la tête de part et d'autre du terrain, cherchant une solution frénétiquement, quand il vit Shin avec Mani…

Au bout de cinq beaucoup trop longues minutes, un gasp se fit entendre dans la bouche de son elfe préféré. Shin laissa échapper à son tour un soupir de soulagement, et suréleva la tête de Mani, le prenant tendrement dans ses bras. Mani ouvrit lentement les yeux, eût un gémissement et une grimace de douleur. « Que s'est-il passé ? » dit-il faiblement. Shin sentit une larme couler sur sa joue, mais n'y fit pas attention : « Tu nous as sauvé… tu nous as tous sauvé, une fois de plus. On a gagné, Mani, et c'est grâce à toi ». Mani leva lentement sa main, essuya la larme sur le visage bleuté et en profita pour caresser la joue veloutée qui était si souvent masquée. « Alors pourquoi tu pleures ? » reprit-il, luttant contre le nuage noir de l'inconscience. « Tu es blessé. Encore. Et c'est encore notre faute…ma faute. Tu… J'ai bien cru que tu étais mort. Je ne veux pas te perdre… ». La joie réchauffa le cœur du demi-elfe, lui donna un sursaut d'énergie. « Tu ne risques pas de me perdre. Avec une telle déclaration, je te hanterai jusqu'à la fin de tes jours. ». Le bleu devint violet, Shin commença à bafouiller, et essaya maladroitement de remettre son masque sur son visage, à une seule main, l'autre tenant toujours Mani aux épaules. « Non, laisse ! » s'écria faiblement Mani, levant le bras pour l'arrêter avant de le laisser retomber. Ses yeux commençaient à se refermer. Le petit échange verbal l'avait épuisé. Shin, voyant cela, recommença à paniquer. « Garde les yeux ouverts ! » Il fouilla hâtivement dans sa poche pour en ressortir une potion de soin, puis, voyant l'état de Mani, il la gobe, tourne la tête de son demi-elfe adoré, et l'embrasse, lui laissant couler le liquide vital dans la gorge. Cela a deux effets : le premier, cela permet en effet à la potion d'agir, et donc à Mani de se sentir mieux. Le deuxième, c'est que Mani, sentant cela, rouvre les yeux et partage le baiser de son élémentaire préféré. Leurs yeux se croisent, des sentiments se partagent, et le baiser est prolongé. La main du demi-elfe remonte vers la tête du demi élémentaire, glisse ses doigts dans ses cheveux, celle de Shin caresse le menton puis la nuque de Mani. Lorsque le baiser se fini, Shin serre Mani fort dans ses bras, avant de se rappeler où il est. Il est dans une arène, avec des centaines de spectateurs. Non pas qu'il ait honte, mais la première chose à faire est probablement autre chose qu'embrasser son ami, il s'agirait plus d'assurer l'avenir de Grunlek parmi ses comparses. D'ailleurs, où est-il passé, le nain ? Se rappelant de ce qu'il a dit a la fin du match, avant de se ruer sur Mani, il dirige son regard vers BOB, y retrouve Grunlek, et écarquille les yeux de surprise…

L'idée lui avait semblé la meilleure sur le moment. Il avait commencé par faire un tampon pour éponger le sang de l'épaule de Balthazar, puis, se calquant sur le demi-élémentaire, il avait mis le dos de BOB sur son genou, maintenu par son bras métallique. De l'autre main, il avait pris une potion, l'avait avalée, et avait fait passer le liquide dans la bouche du mage…

BOB reprend ses esprits rapidement, voit Grunlek, se remémore où il est, sent le genou et le bras (métallique, vu que l'autre bras est en face de lui, semble-t-il) dans son dos, se rappelle de comment ça s'est fini. Il se rappelle de la douleur de la balle qu'il s'est prise, regarde Grunlek à nouveau, se demande comment le match s'est fini, commence à envisager des plans de bataille en fonction de qui a gagné, s'arrête un instant dans ses réflexions en voyant un léger rosissement sur les joues de Grunlek, et la fiole vide qu'il a dans la main, voit au loin Shin tenant son compère sensiblement dans la même position qu'il est maintenu par son nain. Son esprit fulmine, puis bugue, puis fulmine à nouveau.

Grunlek voit dans les yeux de son blessé le million de choses qui est actuellement en train de lui passer par la tête. Il est lui-même assez embarrassé, mais fini part souffler : « Si j'avais su que ça te ferait la fermer, crois bien que ça fait longtemps que j'aurais cédé à la tentation ! » avec un petit sourire. Avant de reprendre, un peu plus sérieux : « Ça fait plaisir de te revoir dans le monde des vivants, Balthazar. S'il te plait, reste encore avec nous pour un bon bout de temps. Comment tu te sens ? »

BOB est abasourdi. Il bégaye, avant de toussoter, d'essayer de se reprendre, puis il dit « j'ai trois vraies questions sur ce qui s'est passé… » Ce qui fait rire Grunlek : « Si tu savais ce que j'avais envie de réentendre ces phrases ! Bon, ça doit vouloir dire que tu es tiré d'affaire… » Le pyromage, entendant ce rire, se dit que définitivement, c'est un rire sexy, et qu'il a bien envie de l'entendre à nouveau, et plus souvent. Oui, il se sent mieux, il est ragaillardi. Mais que Grunlek n'escompte pas s'en tirer si bien. Feignant une faiblesse passagère, alors que le nain est en train de se redresser, il l'oblige à se repencher vers lui, à nouveau l'air inquiet. Cet air ne dure pas longtemps car BOB lui attrape le col de sa chemise pour lui coller sa bouche contre ses lèvres. « Comme ça on est quittes, champion » dit le mage avant de se relever maladroitement.

Les quatre compères se rassemblent sous les cris et les applaudissements de l'arène, malgré quelques huées. Les regards se croisant, chacun a un air béta et satisfait plaqué sur le visage. Balthazar souffle « Avec ça, on peut dire qu'on a braqué les projecteurs sur nous autres aventuriers… Allez Grunlek, rends moi fier et fait un beau discours ! »


End file.
